


Пым-пым-пым. Совсем другая история

by Bukan, Naru



Series: Тонкая грань и другие миры: альтернативы [23]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naru/pseuds/Naru
Summary: Ещё один вариант развития событий в оридже "Пым-пым-пым". Авторы сделали всё, чтобы вырулить на самую невероятную пару.





	Пым-пым-пым. Совсем другая история

Когда Никодим и Инесса подбирали идеального мужчину для Имани, предположительно – среди давно усопших, они, конечно, не перебирали все кандидатуры. Просто пустили, так сказать, поиск по определенным критериям. Правда, по какой-то причине – может, просто по забывчивости – в эти критерии не попала сущая мелочь: находится ли кандидат в потустороннем мире или уже воплотился снова.

И поэтому в далекой южной и зачем-то независимой стране проснулся посреди ночи знойный юноша Анвар. Проснулся с четким пониманием того, что идея представить свою подругу Имани родителям в качестве невесты хороша не только как прикрытие. Да и не только это – в голову хлынула широкая полноводная река странных мыслей и образов, как будто он прожил вместе с Имани целую жизнь, и даже не одну.

Как будто они всегда находили друг друга. Снова и снова.

И сейчас хотелось сделать то же самое – и уже не только ради того, чтобы провести с ней жаркую, полную страсти ночь.

* * *

Имани возвращалась домой, напуганная и взбудораженная нежданной встречей с выходцем из потустороннего мира и своим странным влечением к Сире. От всего этого хотелось удрать – в прямом смысле, и Имани все ускоряла шаг, подходя к родной квартире. 

Замок щелкнул, дверь распахнулась – раньше, чем Имани успела к ней прикоснуться. Переступив порог, она обнаружила, что странности не закончились. Обычно пустая квартира встретила ее веселым посвистыванием чайника, накрытым столом – и счастливо улыбающимся Анваром, не оставлявшим сомнений в авторстве происходящего.

Имани аж глазами захлопала. Обычно Анвар, заявляясь вот так, просто валялся на диване. И ждал, пока она подойдет поближе, чтобы и ее на этот диван повалить.

– Привет! Я соскучился, – проговорил тем временем Анвар. – Садись.

Отодвинул стул – Имани ничего не оставалось кроме как сесть – и тут же устроился рядом. И не облапил, и не полез сразу с поцелуями. Только за руку взял…

– Ты не заболел? – приподняла брови Имани.

– Если только тобой.

Он помедлил и вдруг произнес нараспев:

_Моя душа больна разлукой, тоской напрасной ожиданья,_

_Но от возлюбленной, как радость, она приемлет и страданья._

_Тебя ночами вспоминаю и говорю: великий боже!_

_Отрадна и разлука с нею, каким же будет день свиданья!_

Имани просто взвизгнула от радости. Хоть и знала, что стихи известные, прославленные… Но казалось, что месяцами она ждала именно этого. Начиналась новая жизнь!

Она даже как-то забыла о недавно вызванном духе, оставшемся в той, прошлой жизни…

* * *

А дух и впрямь остался. Не только в прошлой жизни, но и в квартире Сиры. И та через какое-то время снова почуяла его присутствие. Данный факт совсем ее не обрадовал – кому, как не ей, было знать обо всех возможных последствиях пребывания духа в нашем мире и общения его с людьми! Она уже начала готовиться к обряду изгнания.

И тут дух внезапно решил явиться воочию. Да еще и заговорить.

– Я так рад познакомиться, милая леди с острым зрением…

Сира даже растерялась. Что ни говори, а такого комплимента она еще не слышала.

– Откуда тебе… вам знать, что оно острое?

– А ты бы иначе меня не разглядела… По правде говоря, я и сам до сих по не стремился никому показываться.

– А мне показался? Такое сильное заклинание?

– Не в заклинании дело, – дух как будто смутился.

– А в чем же?

– Я почуял, что меня ищет женщина. Прекрасная и жаждущая любви…

– Ну это уж точно не я! Есть тут одна, в гости ко мне заходит, вот она очень даже любит импозантных англичан!

– Я ее видел. Хороша, но…

– Это все потому, что она темнокожая?

Дух перехватил осуждающий взгляд Сиры и явно смутился:

– Нет, дело не совсем в этом…

– Не совсем? – сдвинула брови Сира.

– Мне нравится несколько иное. Ум, проницательность… Зоркий взгляд, как у тебя. Признаюсь, до сей поры я не встречал такого… у женщин.

Сиру слегка удивила заминка перед последним словом.

– Все бабы дуры, значит? Хотя… а кем ты был?

Он слегка поклонился.

– Британский подданный, не оцененный государством. Пытался заслужить хоть что-то, но позже понял, что куда правильнее будет взять это на морских просторах.

– Понятно. Пират? 

– Да. И грехов с себя не снимаю, и за пролитую кровь ждал Божьей кары. А попал в пустоту… а потом сюда.

– Ну Имани, – вздохнула Сира, – ну удружила! А мне что ж с тобой теперь делать? Заклинать, чтобы упокоился, пока с собой не решил утащить?

– Покой – это было бы слишком хорошо для меня. Вряд ли я его заслужил. Но сейчас я об этом не жалею. Общество, что я здесь нашел – лучше всякого покоя!

– Вот уж и мне покой теперь только снится. Будешь плохо себя вести – точно упокою!

Сира сама удивилась тому, что прозвучало это совсем не грозно, как должно бы, а чуть ли не игриво.

Дух – как его зовут-то, кстати? – тоже не выглядел напуганным. Снова раскланялся, как в кино:

– Ну тогда… Мармадьюк Мерриуэзер, эсквайр, к вашим услугам! Ничего вне вашей воли, мисс…

– Я Сирим Няа. Можно просто Сира.

Произнеся это, она замялась. Что делать? Чай призраку не предложишь, расспросы вести как-то неудобно… Оставалось рассматривать. Потому как посмотреть было на что. Порода, что ни говори, хоть и высокомерный, но, похоже, это качество к породе прилагается неизменно. Чужой, опасный… интересный. Вполне достаточно, чтобы разбудить ее исследовательский азарт.

И постепенно они все же разговорились. Обо всем понемногу. Тем было в избытке, каждого интересовал мир другого, чужой и незнакомый. Правда, Сира знала хоть что-то по фильмам и романам, а вот Мармадьюк удивлялся просто непрерывно.

В его времена таких женщин не было. Даже мужчин – мало. В тех кругах, где вращался он. А уж он в своей пиратской жизни кого только не повидал! Судьба сводила с самыми разными людьми – от ученых до заклинателей и самых настоящих могущественных магов. Колдуний он тоже встречал. Но в основном древних, как сама земля. Или выставлявших напоказ в первую очередь женскую привлекательность. А вот его новая знакомая, кажется, то ли не замечала, как она красива, то ли… и вовсе не думала об этом? Она не смущалась, не заигрывала, не обольщала – она смотрела, говорила и думала совершенно свободно, так же, как делал бы мужчина его времени.

 

Мужчина в женском теле… Может ли быть такое?

Женщин в жизни Мармадьюка Мерриуэзера всегда хватало. Особенно с тех времен, как он расстался с романтическими иллюзиями. Бывало всякое – порой за ним откровенно бегали, порой он сам брал в плен, отнюдь не в переносном смысле, и в этом случае частенько злоупотреблял своей властью.

Казалось, он попробовал все. Вот только радости ему это не приносило. Даже романтические вздохи по соседке в юности. Нет, та барышня не предавала его. Она даже не знала о его чувствах.

С мужчинами было иначе. Комфортнее, свободнее, интереснее. Это были товарищи. Если отсеять трусливых и совсем жадных, оставалось братство. Далеко не святых и не слишком благородных, но горой стоящих друг за друга парней. Они давно уже заменили семью. Могли помочь в любом деле, разделить любое горе, а в том, чтобы обнять на радостях после удачно провернутого дельца или оставленной позади погони, не было совершенно ничего странного. Только больше сближало.

И вот сейчас с этой девушкой он ощущал себя примерно так же. На одной волне, на одном уровне… И, кажется, она уже вовсе не собиралась его прогонять обратно в пустоту. Хотя относилась по-прежнему настороженно. И к себе не подпускала. Ни в душу, ни просто близко…Так что дотянуться до нее Мармадьюк мог только рассказами о пиратской жизни.

И она спрашивала, встречал ли он женщин – боевых подруг, женщин-пираток, как в фильмах, или хотя бы шаманок…

– Боевых подруг? – некоторое время он явно вдумывался в смысл этих слов. – Нет, такие мне точно не встречались.

– А соперницы?

– Пожалуй, тоже нет. А вот шаманок приходилось встречать. Дикие особы. Во всех смыслах.

– Прямо как я?

– Ну нет, вы вообще ни на кого не похожи, – он решил больше не сбиваться с «вы» и «мисс». – В вас как будто есть понемногу от каждой женщины, которую я встречал, но это сочетается настолько причудливо, что я даже теряюсь.

– Ну вы горазды на комплименты-то… Быстро вам после такого сдавались?

– Такого и не было, – он снова смутился. – То есть, было, конечно, но не то…

– Ну конечно. Каждая уникальна… на два-три дня.

Он промолчал и смущенно развел руками.

– Эх вы… эсквайр. Ладно, ведите себя прилично, а то ж изгоню. Мне сейчас надо заглянуть в библиотеку, скоро вернусь.

И Сира упорхнула, а Мармадьюк остался – вздыхать и размышлять.

Ничего подобного он еще и правда не испытывал. Странное чувство: так свободно и непринужденно разговаривать он прежде мог лишь с мужчинами, а сейчас перед ним была женщина. Странное сочетание девичьей нежности и мужского разума сводило с ума. Мармадьюк просто терялся, не зная, как себя вести, и не в силах толком понять, что же на самом деле чувствует. Но очень не хотелось отсюда уходить.

* * *

Тем временем Сира в библиотеке пыталась больше узнать о своем неожиданном госте, изучая разнообразные легенды о духах и призраках. Обнадеживающего находилось мало. Пребывание духа в мире живых – и так весьма рискованно, а тут еще непростой характер, наложившийся на вековые предрассудки! А выгонять не хочется. Она исследователь, разве упустит такое? Да и по части духов не новичок… Ладно, разберемся!

…Время шло, Имани не звонила. То есть один раз позвонила, рассказала о необычайных переменах в Анваре, обещала позвать на свадьбу. Сира была изумлена – об Анваре он знала достаточно, и вдруг такие перемены! Это было странно – что, права, не мешало радоваться за подругу.

О духе Имани не спросила, будто и забыла про него, а Сира напоминать не решилась. Самой бы разобраться.

Закрадывались мысли – а вдруг и Анвар одержим, а вдруг такие перемены у него к смерти… Правда, до дня свадьбы он дожил вполне бодрым – так же, как и Сира в призрачной компании.

Компания и на самой свадьбе сохранилась – Мармадьюк очень просился с Сирой. И она согласилась – в конце концов, стоит только захотеть, и его никто не увидит, а вот он наверняка сможет увидеть что-то интересное для себя.

Он и зашептал незримо ей на ухо, глядя на счастливую пару:

– То, что овладело этим молодым человеком, не опасно и не чужеродно. Это он сам, только много жизней назад…

– Ты хочешь сказать – они и раньше были вместе?! – а вот Сира сейчас откинула церемонное «вы».

– Видимо, да. Может, даже неоднократно. Только он это вспомнил, а она пока что нет…

– А ведь он вспомнил это как раз в тот день, когда ты появился…

– Это странно?

– Странно. Как будто что-то или кто-то пробудил линию силы… У кого воспоминания пробудились о прошлых жизнях, кому явились всякие… эсквайры…

– Я не разбираюсь в подобных вещах, увы. Помню только, что меня и в самом деле подхватил какой-то поток, бурный и сильный, как горная река, но вместо воды там был лишь странный свет, и он влек меня неодолимо… 

– Очень интересно… Я тебя точно не призывала.

– Я уже понял, – и Мармадьюк отчего-то вздохнул.

– Опыт, конечно, интересный, но… Ладно, пора возвращаться к гостям, а то не поймут.

Гости тем временем уже пустились в пляс – весьма зажигательно, что, похоже, не оставило Мармадьюка равнодушным. Он начал проявляться, склоняясь перед Сирой в поклоне.

– Ты что творишь?! – возмутилась она, встревоженно оглядываясь по сторонам.

– Хочу пригласить тебя на танец. По всей форме…

– Не здесь! Тебя же все увидят, и Имани испугается…

– Тогда, может быть, дома?

– Ну что ж…

Закончить фразу Сира не успела – обнаружила, что мгновенно очутилась в своей квартире. Все в том же недлинном, но пышном золотистом платье. Кружащемся, то ли от быстрого перемещения, то ли от неведомой магии, то ли правда от танца, от которого не хотелось отказываться. Сейчас-то их никто увидеть не мог… И можно было без всякого смущения влиться в старинный танец, который Сире не приходилось танцевать ни разу в жизни. Она не умела, но ее вели… Ощущение, что ни говори, было очень необычным. Но приятным. Хотя вот так кому-то довериться…

Мармадьюк тоже чувствовал себя странно, хотя и несколько по иным причинам. Ни один его прежний танец с женщиной не был таким… И он не мог понять, почему. Неужели все дело было в том, что женщина не походила ни на одну прежнюю? Вообще ни на кого.

Танец кружил головы обоим. Да, и Мармадьюку тоже, несмотря на призрачное его состояние. Сейчас он ощущал себя почти живым.

И, конечно, Сира ни на мгновение не забывала, кто он такой, но почему-то это будоражило еще больше. Хоть и надо было бдеть и только бдеть… И быть при этом как можно ближе. Совсем близко… Пусть и ощущается все невесомо… Но так реально. Почти плотски.

Рискнуть?..

Что ж, Мармадьюк всегда любил риск. Иначе не пошел бы в пираты. Он подался еще вперед… совсем чуть-чуть… Сире показалось, что она ощутила дуновение ветра – но не полного холодом давно ушедшей жизни, а жаркого, напористого… порывистого. Совсем неожиданно. Обжигающе. Потеряешь голову – что будет? А сопротивляться… Кажется, это было уже невозможно. Только откидываться ему на руки. А потом – ответить, будто опомнившись. И тоже бурно.

Мармадьюк ощутимо вздрогнул. Не ожидал такого? Неужели в его времена женщины и такого себе не позволяли? Но скорее дело в том, что он не ожидал столь горячего отклика от нее, всегда ироничной, отстраненной и холодно-любопытствующей… И Сира воспользовалась этим, решительно перехватив инициативу. Даже на диван его повалила. И от платья избавилась заодно, а то жалко мять…

Подобное, конечно, Мармадьюку уже приходилось видеть – но сейчас изумлению не было границ. Именно от нее точно не ожидал. И пока бездействовал. От этого или отчего-то еще – но Сира вдруг почувствовала, что ее недавняя смелость начала таять. Девушка замерла, глядя на призрачного кавалера.

– Что случилось? – тихо спросил он.

– Страшно.

– Тебе? – он так неприкрыто удивился…

– Ты все-таки мертвый.

Он вздрогнул – или пошел рябью?

– Странно, я… себя таким не чувствую.

– А так еще опаснее! Если ты… – она запнулась, – оживешь, как ты будешь жить здесь, в этом мире?

– Ну уж как-нибудь проживу… Меня что, совсем не поймут и не примут?

– Как сказать… – Сира замялась. – Внешний вид – дело наживное, его легко можно изменить, но вот взгляды у тебя… Мягко говоря, устаревшие. А еще нет документов, нет такой биографии, чтобы не смотрели как на сумасшедшего, на работу не устроишься, на улицу нормально не выйдешь…

– Что ж, значит, не буду выходить. Хотя, конечно, не пристало мужчине жить за чужой счет.

– Вот именно, тебе надоест…

– Но быть призраком мне, признаюсь, надоело куда больше!

– Ты же хотел покоя и искупления?

– Но раз у меня шанс на новую жизнь…

– А тебе не кажется, что это нагло – вот так за свой шанс… хвататься?! 

– Кажется, – он понурил голову и стал как будто еще прозрачнее. – Уйти бы совсем – туда, куда и положено…

Сира замерла. Странно, но она совсем не ожидала, что Мармадьюк так легко согласится с ее словами. Он что, и правда хочет уйти?

Видно было – не хотел. Но считал, что заслуживает – за все свои грехи – именно этого…

Кажется, вот в такие моменты во всех сказках, которые знала Сира, спадали злые чары, потому что все условия для этого были выполнены. Хотя в данном случае речь шла не столько о чарах, сколько об искуплении. Кажется, оно свершилось.

– Что ж, кажется, высшие силы всерьез считают, что тебе положено быть здесь, – наконец заявила Сира, приняв самый таинственный вид. – Ты можешь остаться со мной. 

И обняла, помогая ему проявиться окончательно.

_Январь-сентябрь 2017_


End file.
